The present disclosure relates to a power amplifier module. A mobile terminal that uses a communication network for cellular phones includes a power amplifier module for amplifying power of a radio-frequency (RF) signal to be transmitted to a base station. In the power amplifier module, a resonant circuit is used to attenuate a harmonic component of an amplified signal to be output from an amplifier (a signal having a frequency that is an integer multiple of the fundamental frequency of the amplified signal). For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-145147 discloses a configuration in which harmonic termination circuits (resonant circuits) are disposed between an output terminal of an amplifier and an output terminal of a high-frequency amplifier circuit.
A matching circuit is typically disposed between an output terminal of an amplifier and an output terminal of a power amplifier module to provide impedance matching between the amplifier and the subsequent circuit. In this configuration, if the matching circuit includes a harmonic termination circuit as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-145147, signal loss within the matching circuit may increase due to the influence of the frequency characteristics of the harmonic termination circuit.